Project: Regrowth
by Zee Dae
Summary: One woman had a vision and she seeks to rebuild a faltering franchise. From the ground up if she needs to. In Project: Regrowth faces, new and old, will make their appearance as the floundering Rumble Roses seeks to make a comeback. Will the garden be raised back to its former glory, regrown from the dirt? Or will it be razed, cut down before it can blossom once again.
1. Prelude

Rumble Roses III

Project: Regrowth

Prelude

A woman sat at a desk, a sprawling city lit by the evening sun sitting behind her on the outside of her office; the sounds of a wrestling match could be heard on a television set to the right of her desk. The nameplate read, "Susan Stone" and she was glancing at the match as she read through files and typed on a computer. Her eyes focused on the office door as she heard a knock on it.

"Come in," she said closing a folder, putting it to her right, and taking one from a center pile.

"Haven't seen you out of this office all day Susan. Of course that doesn't surprise me. When you put your mind to something, you never stop until you get what you want."

"The Rumble Roses was going downhill when I purchased it Lauren. We worked for a year with those knuckleheaded executives to try and turn things around. They still don't have a clue about anything when it comes to business but at least they let me go through with Project: Regrowth after said year." Susan responded as she skimmed through more of her notes. "I'm thankful Morgan was so diligent in getting the word out and scouting for potential recruits."

"I agree," the taller woman said as she crossed her arms. "Morgan has been working as hard as you have since this thing kicked off."

The standing woman looked at the folder Susan was focused on and then at the three piles. The middle pile still had a number of candidates left in it while the pile to Susan's right was far smaller than the left.

"Any promising ones that meet your standards?"

Susan nodded, "A few. Some wrestlers, some in other athletic pursuits, and some who fit the Rumble Roses image. After tonight I think I'll be ready to get the acceptance letters sent out Lauren."

The two heard the bell ring signaling the match's completion. The two saw a blonde Japanese woman in a black leather outfit rip the championship belt out of the hands of the referee.

"And my announcement in a couple of days to let people know that Project: Regrowth is done on schedule. We've been seeing a slow improvement in the ratings but that is just the tip of the iceberg. I want to assure people my project is going according to plan and we will see our new recruits in about a few weeks time. Things will have the old Rumble Roses look but it's going to be a new coat of paint. I just hope those people don't screw me out of this. I just needed one chance."

Susan and Lauren looked at the information put together in the tan folder.

"Carietta Marie Hart" was the name on the folder front.

"She's a promising one. Someone just looking for an opportunity? Or maybe a change of scenery. Right pile," Susan said as she put it on the right stack. "Project: Regrowth is officially heading towards its climax.


	2. Chapter 1

Rumble Roses III

Chapter I

Newcomers

Susan Stone sat at her desk like usual but instead of watching a match from today's lineup, she was focusing on the collected information of her new wrestlers in their beige folders. As she went back and forth between each girl, she watched YouTube videos and scanned through social media to gather whatever info she could. Though at this point she felt she had seen everything available. Currently she was watching a video of one of the new wrestlers, a girl named Sonia Stryker, who was performing in some sort of backyard styled match. She watched the young woman, probably 20 at the time of this older match, recklessly throw herself on some poor sap splayed out on a table. Then a knock was heard on her door.

"Yes?" Susan asked as she looked at another paper in Sonia's folder.

"Morgan just let me know that she's arrived with the last two wrestlers: Ms. Hart and Ms. Suzuki," Lauren Evermore said as she stepped into the office and closed the door. She cocked her head at the audible sound of a metal chair slapping against flesh.

"It's Ms. Stryker in one of her earliest matches. I'm just gathering some last minute information on our acquisitions."

Lauren sat down in one of the two chairs set on her side of the desk and adjusted the black skirt she wore.

"So is there anything new since you told me that last time Susan?"

The shorter woman shook her head, the short and light brown hair jostling slightly.

"At this point I'm just getting a read on them. Had I gone for a psychology major instead of a business one I could do this easier"

"And?" Lauren inquired, seeing a younger Sonia Stryker get powerbombed on top of a table with light tubes strapped to it. "It doesn't take a psyche degree to think of a few things about this particular wrestler. Besides you have a knack for reading people so what can you tell me about them?"

Susan paused the video, noticing the frozen image was that of the wrestler laughing instead of grimacing in pain. She adjusted her files in a preferred order before opening the top one.

"Let's start from the beginning. First is Carrietta Hart. She's got some experience under her belt since she's been wrestling for about 9 years. Solid athlete, balanced all around style, but seems like she's trying to prove herself with how much she puts into her matches."

Lauren pushed some of her blonde bangs back as she looked onto the file, "That's normally what you want in a wrestler though. Hold on a minute: 5'11?"

"Correct. But what should have the trainer worried is how suicidal her aerial maneuvers are. Ms. Hart goes all the way like every match could be her last. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't been injured in her entire career. The only recorded one is two jammed thumbs from catching dodgeballs in a high school tournament. I don't want to pass on an athlete like her though: I feel she can go punch for punch with Dixie and we need another person who can. Similar heights, weights, and builds. Next."

Susan opened the next folder and the first image Lauren saw was a Japanese girl (as far as she could personally tell) on a stage in a flashy outfit singing.

"Yuri Matsumoto. One of our non-athetically focused girls. She was an Idol, whatever that is, back in Japan up until a few years ago. I had been assuming it meant she was some kind of singer?"

"Something like that I think. That isn't a particular field I would be knowledgeable in. Why did you choose her?" Lauren crossed one leg over the other and leaned back into the chair.

"Star power, stage presence, and a generous helping of curiosity. Every roster needs a wild card or two and I think she might be a good bet. She has some self-defence training and pro-wrestling training from past promotions in her career. Along with a possible ego, she does come with some baggage."

"Oh?"

Susan took a drink from a cup of tea before continuing, "A friend who left that idol life with her when she split from the label and said friend's younger sister. They didn't have any family who could watch her and Yuri's friend is more or less her DJ as she was trying to find work here in the states."

"Something must have caught your eye if you choose her over the other applicants."

"A gut feeling I guess. What fun would the business world be without a little bit of risk? She might surprise everyone. Next is Cassidy Clairemont."

The blonde's eyebrow raised upon hearing the last name, "Clairemont? The well known and esteemed martial artist family Clairemont? Isn't that the one Odette is from?"

"Mmm hmm. Cassidy is her younger sister and is apparently one of the top competitors in her weight class in Muay Thai and Capoiera. She's a Clairemont through and through on her skill level alone. Apparently she has crippling stage fright though."

"And the Susan Stone red flags weren't raised at this because?"

"People like the shy, mousy types," Susan responded with a shrug. "And she has a beautiful spinning back kick. I wanted to see where this goes and if I need to hire a hypnotist for her I will. Next wrestler is Aoi Susuki. She is something of a…costume player?"

"I think there is a slang term for the word but I take it that is what the multiple Halloween costumes she is wearing are,"

"Looks that way. She likes to dress as these different pop culture characters as her ring gear and her favorite seems to be one of few I recognize: the Predator. Pragmatic, stubborn, and wily but she got me with her apparent competitive streak. Most people hate loosing but she seems to REALLY hate it. Gives her a sense of purpose."

"Now that I think of it, I'm sure I've heard of at least one other wrestler who plays dress up with their ring gear." Lauren tapped her chin with her finger in contemplation before waving away the thought. "Who's next?"

"Diana Steele. Pureblooded Texan and from a prominent family. This one being pro-wrestlers and ranchers from San Antonio. If my assumptions are correct, she will be a good addition to our heavy hitters next to Ms. Hart and can give Dixie a little…push. I've noticed a decline in Ms. Clement's performance and an old rival since Aisha is leaving may be be just the thing she needs.

Lauren skimmed through the collected information as she recalled some information she remembered about the Steele family. Mostly that the majority of them had bad attitudes despite their incredible business acumen. She focused back in as Susan read another name, wondering what the history between this stranger and Dixie Clements was.

"Alixandra Lafayette. That's a name pretty well known in the wide, wide world of combat sports," Susan reported. She straightened the folders and the mousepad her computer mouse was sitting on.

The taller woman nodded approvingly, "That is a name I know I've heard. 'The French Prizefighter' and a widely regarded people's champion of sorts. She's a hell of a combatant Susan; I'm surprised she was interested in joining the likes of the Rumble Roses."

"Stipulated Lauren," the Rumble Roses' owner agreed as she looked again at a picture taken from some type of Mixed Martial Arts fight. A blonde woman was in a full mount position and could be seen raining jabs down on another foe. "Her foot likes to make her mouth its home from the interviews I've seen. Despite that I didn't hesitate to choose her for the organization."

"Hopefully she doesn't loose track of that ego. I've seen enough in my lifetime to know I can't stand people who think they're big shots when they aren't. Who's next?"

A smirk curled across the owner's lips, "A couple of people with unchecked egos who think they're big shots." A sigh escaped Susan's friend's mouth as she continued. "Mackenzie Sinclair and Christina Mendoza. A group who remind me of the Revival: old school brawlers and grapplers. They seem like a piece of work and won't mesh well with the crowd but not everyone needs to be cheered."

"If they get to lippy with me, you'll need to find a new-…" Lauren began warning as she crossed her arms.

"Ha, ha! I'm well aware of that. And I know you wouldn't quit on me too. We've been through a lot together but don't worry Lauren: I'll make sure they know their place like all the others."

"Heh, good then. I didn't retire because of an inability to perform," the blonde chuckled. "I'll show them a thing or two if they get smarmy."

"Lastly was Sonia and I think we got all we needed on the 'Lucha Goth' from this!"

Susan clicked the play button after waking up the computer and a jolly, if slightly demented laugh came out of the bloody, black lipstick coated lips. Susan could handle just about everything but Lauren was aware of how much of handful this one could be if any of her immediate fears would be proven true.

"Well Ms. Stone," she said while standing up. Would you like to greet your new acquisitions and inform them of their schedule tomorrow?"

"I suppose I can. I spent enough time combing through applications and staring at a computer monitor, I guess I can see the fruits of my labor," she replied standing up and reaching for her white business coat.

As the two exited out of the office door and proceeded to enter a locker room full of the recent additions to the Rumble Roses roster after strolling down a hall, Lauren nudged the arm of her friend, "You still have a way with dissecting people. From what I saw of the newcomers I think you might be spot on."

9 pairs of eyes looked in the direction of the two as the door closed shut behind them.

"They certainly are colorful. At least I can see I'm accurate in that assumption. I hope they're ready for whatever comes their way," Susan told her friend before addressing the nine new wrestlers. "Ladies...I am Susan Stone but you may address me as Miss Stone. This is Lauren Evermore and we both would like to welcome you to the Rumble Roses!"


	3. Chapter 2

Rumble Roses III

Chapter 2

The First Day of Project: Regrowth

The arena was bustling with the activity of just the staff and it was still about an hour and a half until showtime. Concessions insured their stands and equipment were ready, the technicians made sure the lights or speakers didn't malfunction, cleaning crews double checked the stands and halls at the orders of Susan Stone, security went over their plan of attack for the evening's events, and some of the wrestlers that showed up early were either getting mentally focused or socializing. One of them was Carrietta Hart: a tall young woman standing at 5'11" and was 24 years of age. She was sitting in the catering area finishing up a burger bought for dinner. The tall girl wiped her hands on a napkin as she watched some people from the rather open eating location.

" _ _Certainly is a lot bigger than back home__ ," she thought about the city and wrestling venue. " _ _9 years in the business and I didn't think I'd be in something like this at any point. I wonder how a genre like Rumble Roses got a stadium this big?__ "

She adjusted her position in the chair as she crinkled the burger's wrapper and stuffed it in the Wendy's bag, looking at her phone for the time after that.

" _ _I've still got a little time. I wonder if there's anyone around here who wants to chat? Might as well get acquainted with the building if I can't find anyone at least__ ," she thought.

As Carrietta walked out of the catering area she came into one of the stadium's many busy halls. Keeping a look out for any of the other wrestlers the only one she saw was Aoi Suzuki, who was moving quickly, and had her nose in her phone.

"Hey there Aoi," the much taller girl greeted.

"Hi Carrie, bye Carrie!" the other responded as she blew past her.

"What's the hurry?"

Aoi turned around and spoke as she walked backwards, jabbing towards her phone repeatedly.

"There's Eevees and Cubones all around here and I need em' badly!" She seemed to psychically or instinctively know to sidestep two people who's eyes were glued to a clipboard. "Pokemon now, talk later!" She turned around and deftly sidestepped a security guard before adding, "And thanks again for the ride!"

Carrietta turned around as the other newcomer disappeared into the catering area to play her game.

" _ _She'd get along great with Riley and Johnny__ ," she thought whilst shouldering her duffel bag.

It wasn't long before the Missourian found one of the 3 locker rooms that the roster used. Inside were only a few people: the goth looking Sonia Stryker and the duo of Mackenzie Sinclair and Christina Mendoza. The mean looking newcomers were heading to the door as Carrietta entered, leaving without uttering a word. Sonia had been laying on one of the benches; wireless headphones in her ears and eyes intent with something on her phone.

"Are they gone?"

Carrie looked towards the voice. Sonia had her blue headphones off and head arched back to look at her upside down.

"'Are they gone' I asked," the goth looking girl repeated.

"Oh. Yeah they're gone," Carrie answered as she let the locker room door shut.

With a flourish from her legs, the other newcomer moved to a seated position on the bench.

"Thank Christ," Sonia mumbled as she tossed her phone on a beaten up dark blue and black duffel bag. "My phone has been dead for an hour and I was half expecting to get mugged with the sideways looks I was getting."

"They don't seem like the nicest bunch," Carrietta agreed while moving toward the other wrestler and extending her hand. "I'm Carrietta by the way."

Sonia stood up and shook hands firmly, "Like the Stephen King book?"

"Uh-huh. My mother is a fan of him."

"Mine's Sonia Stryker," the shorter girl followed up and let go of the other's hand.

Carrie cocked her head a a little, "Is that really your last name?"

The black haired girl waggled her finger and chuckled, "Every time!" She sat down and rummaged in her bag. "Same words. Same words! But yeah: legally changed it and all that crap. Suits me a lot better too. Wanna play since we got time to murder?"

Sonia had pulled out a set of playing cards.

"Sure. What're we playing?" the platinum blonde asked sitting side saddle as Sonia adjusted to where she was straddling the bench.

…...

In the crowd's seats of the stadium, the two known as Mackenzie Sinclair and Christina Mendoza sat in same of the nosebleed chairs to get a view of the arena.

"Heh. This place isn't gonna know what hit when we get done here," Christina remarked.

The Latina braced the feet of one of her long legs against the seat in front of her as she leaned back.

Mackenzie was hunched forward and surveying the entirety of the giant room, "I agree though wrestling in a swimsuit is still something I hate thinking about."

"Think about it Mack," Christina started as she put her arm around her tag-team partner's shoulders. "It's one thing to take down the people with flashy entrances and moves when they come into our yard. But think of the impact we'll make going into their territory!"

Mackenzie leaned back and crossed her arms as a grin crept onto her face, "It'll ruffle people's panties. Why do you think I went along with this? I'm just saying it's going to be an __awkward__ process."

Christina pulled her arm back as she ruffled the back of her friend's incredibly short hair, "That's my girl. They'll see a show but we're gonna give em' the one they need, not the one they want!"

Mackenzie's broad shoulders relaxed as she held up a fist, "Hell yeah. Double A-K is about to show the Rumble Roses an old school ass kicking."

Just as the two finished striking the other's fists, their phones began buzzing from a text message. Looking up from the screens they nodded and picked up their duffel bags containing their ring gear.

…...

Susan Stone stood at the gorilla position dressed in her recognizable white business suit, gloves, and heels; her neck-length auburn hair lightly shimmering when caught by the lighting of the ring entrance area. She tucked her phone in her pant's pocket as she turned to the taller woman who seemed to be affixed to her side.

"What do you think the attendance is?"

Lauren Evermore took a moment to think before answering, "The stadium holds about 19,890. I'd say there were about 9,000. Maybe about 9,432 but I don't have an accurate number yet."

"Those guesses are up from last month at least. Having the partnerships and T.V. deals help that tremendously but I want those numbers up. Especially if the execs are not having faith in us and their more focused on money," Susan seemed to stare intensely at nothing. "This stadium was built with the Roses in mind and would see it filled up on a weekly basis with people ready to see warriors at work. We need to keep the momentum Lauren: I know what this business is capable of and I know what these wrestlers are capable of. We haven't completely weathered the storm yet."

The taller, golden-blonde haired woman turned her head and covered her one free ear to listen in on the ear piece better.

"We're coming up to your end and all signs say we're good to start when Susan says to."

"Alright then. Thank you Morgan," Lauren acknowledged and then turned to her friend. "Morgan says we're good to go and that she's coming up with the new comers now. Want me to give the go ahead Susan?"

"Yes please."

Taking out a walkie-talkie, she held the button and gave a few quick orders. A couple of moments later some pyrotechnics could be heard going off on the stage.

…...

"Welcome everybody to the Rumble Roses! I'm Ken Russo!"

"And I'm Claire Allendale! Tonight is looking to be a surprise fest a plenty!"

Two commentators sat at a ringside commentary table and were introducing the T.V. audience to the show like clockwork. One was a man with a bald head and a short but bushy, brown beard wearing a sports coat over a black t-shirt emblazoned with the words Rad Russo. The other was a woman with strawberry blonde hair French braided into a low-styled ponytail. She was wearing a sports coat herself but was less casually dressed and look more ready to go to a party or club in a strapless, thigh length black dress.

"I'll say Claire. Susan is scheduled to make an appearance tonight and I have a feeling it is to discuss the rest of that plan she's been cooking up over the past year or so."

Claire looked down at some of her and her commentating partner's papers before responding, "Hopefully this 'Project: Regrowth' she's been working has something to do with the match card tonight. Noble Rose, Yasha, and Anasthesia disappeared without a trace some time ago. That has made Morgan have a Hell of a time trying to scrap together willing outside talent to fight here. This card doesn't even have that and we know Aisha is leaving after tonight!"

"It is dire straights for our bosses Claire. Morgan is resourceful and that's why Susan has had her in her circle."

Everyone in the stadium heard the classic Motley Crue song "Kickstart my Heart" blare out of the speakers. After the the opening riff played and the guitar kick in, Susan made her appearance on the stage.

"Well it looks like the head honcho is going to be answering your questions quickly because here comes the boss lady now!" Ken pointed out.

The boss lady strutted across the platform and to the ring ropes, climbing over the middle one without skipping a beat. She waved to the crowd as she made a lap within the ring and then obtained a microphone from the ring announcer. Taking a position in the center of the ring, she tapped the mic and spoke into it.

"And how are we doing everyone? Are you ready to see some beautiful girls and great wrestling tonight?"

The audience cheered in response as the cameras panned out to them and around before centering back to the woman in the ring. Susan nodded her head in approval before speaking again.

"That's good to hear! And hopefully I can make this a memorable night as well. The Rumble Roses faithful know that since I bought the company a year ago and took over, I've had a plan. A plan that can hopefully lead us to a sort of revival here. For a while the product has stagnated so to speak." Susan began to pace around the ring and make eye contact with as many people as she could. "And I want to change that. I haven't told you all much except what I called it-Project: Regrowth. And it has finally come to fruition!"

Susan moved to the side opposite the entrance platform.

"After I bought the promotion from the last owner, I gave myself a year's time to first make basic improvements. Then my project was started and you all know that was so I could find some new talent for our family here. Three of our girls leaving threw a kink in the works but we've held out and finished getting the newcomers ready these past few months. Ladies and gentlemen of the Rumbleverse, I bring to the garden…your new roses!"

Susan circled her finger in the air for a second as a signal for the music to start. Susan's music started again as Lauren gave the order for the new wrestlers to go through the entrance. One by one the nine wrestlers, dressed up in their primary ring gear, began to make their way towards the squared circle. Though the stadium wasn't filled, being in the presence of this many people with eyes on them was more than what many of the wrestlers were used to. Each girl filed into the wrestling ring and more or less stood at the ready for whatever Susan's next words were.

"Let me introduce you to our new girls and please hold your applause to the very end. This first is an import from the city of Marseille, France. Laissez-moi vous presenter le Prize Fighter: Alixandra Lafayette!"

Susan began to introduce the others after the French woman and most gave waves or bows aside from the more stoic Diana Steele and the tag team of Christina and Mackenzie.

"I barely came out of my office on most days trying to find some girls who could do this organization proud. I see a lot of potential in them and I foresee the Rumble Roses climbing back into the spotlight it once held."

Susan stopped behind the two girls who entered together at the end.

"And I want to start this night off with a bang as I have two matches made by my own hand! The first one of those is a tag team match at the beach with Becky and Miss Spencer vs. The Arizonan Ass-Kickers! These two ladies are rearing and ready to make a splash here in the Rumble Roses."

She then moved over to the much taller Carrietta and patted her on the back.

"And I have a good starting opponent for our newest tall woman here. You know her as The Three Count Cowgirl: Dixie Clements! Ms. Hart has some experience in the ring but is it going to be enough to beat the likes of our Rumble Roses veteran? We'll see tonight!"

Susan went to the entrance side of the wrestling ring and motioned back to the way they came.

"I know this was brief ladies but I suggest we get this started. We've got a show to get to after all. Except for you Ms. Matsumoto. You're going to start this evening's show off against one of our exiting veterans Aisha. Good luck.."

The others followed the direction of Susan while a young Japanese woman in a flashy outfit waited in a corner; disappointed at not being able to make an entrance her way. Before she left Susan walked up to Yuri.

"I know you want to do your entrance but we have to finalize it first with Ms. Matsui first. We should have things ready next time," she told her.

"Okay then," Yuri responded feeling a little better at hearing that.

Susan then walked out of the wrestling ring and towards the back. As soon as she did there was a brief few moments before Aisha's music began playing.

The Rumble Roses owner was met by Lauren in the back as the announcer introduced Aisha.

"Short, sweet, and to the point. I've already got Morgan getting everyone transferred to the beach arena. They should be getting their swimsuits and making their ways to the cars as we speak."

"That's good Lauren," Susan replied. "Set those two matches for the main events. For now just make sure the others are on their toes; this could be the start of something great."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AA-K vs. Becky and Miss Spencer

Author's Note: This took me a while so I'm sorry. I procrastinated for a bit because I was nervous about writing a match again (given how long it has been) and it being a Tag-Team match didn't help. I got it done however and I hope those who read it like it. Given how much is written here, my friend and I may not have caught everything in editing. If you see something let me know and I'll try to fix it. And if anyone wants to know about the past matches before this and the next one (given they take place in the same night), I think I'm going to give out some "bonus segments" so to speak. When I'm stuck on what to write next, I may write some filler segments. Some of those may include what the previous matches on this night were. Like Yuri vs. Aisha, Aoi vs. Great Khan, etc. With the cast of characters this FanFic contains, it would be difficult making an entire show fit in (matches and all) to one chapter. That chapter would be the length of ten! So I'm going to also try to focus on mixing the drama of their stories with wrestling matches as well. After all this is a FanFic about a wrestling game. So here is chapter 3. Tell me what you think, point out the things I bungled on editing, and I hope you enjoy it.

"So what've ya thought about these newcomers Claire?" Ken asked his fellow commentator as the short intermission before the two main events got ready to end.

"I think it's a step in the right direction," Claire answered. "The boss lady picked some good ones, that's for sure."

Ken scratched his bald head, his fingers running across the old and big scar, as he surveyed the crowd, "Between you and me Allendale, I've been pretty entertained. Susan's been pushing for a better product but these could definitely be a good start."

"Oh god, yes," the other said as she motioned to her short, obsidian colored mini dress. "I've been out to more clubs and raves these past few years than ever before. Tonight hasn't been boring at all! If this keeps up I won't have to find a substitute for any lack of entertainment."

The two saw the time keeper give them a signal.

"Time for the main events," Ken stated as he stretched and put his headset back on.

Claire polished off the last of her Pepsi and slid hers back on as well, "Let's get rolling then!"

The monitors showed they were live again as they began to welcome their T.V audience back.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen. I'm Claire and we are getting ready to see the start of our first main event of the evening. What do you think of this one Ken?"

"Well it's going to be interesting. On one side you will have the technical and acrobatic combination of Miss Spencer's and Becky's fighting styles. On the other you have the newcomers of Mackenzie Sinclair and Christina Mendoza. Not much is known about them but my research has shown they're known for a very old-school method of wrestling. And they've had some measure of success down in Arizona."

"I'm interested in seeing where this goes. My money is personally on the veteran team. However, this night has shown me to not discount these newcomers. The knock out kick from Cassidy Clairemont to the Black Belt Demon was a sight to behold. And so was the 13 second match length to boot!"

"I agree Claire. It's hard to bet against that team, but my sources are making me hedge my bets for the Arizonan Ass-Kickers."

…...

"So how do I look?" Christina asked before giving a graceful pirouette despite the rug and her flip flops.

The Arizona native stood with her arms akimbo in a pink and green striped bikini. A multitude of words could describe Christina's beauty but ravishing was usually one of the first to come to one's mind.

"Do you want a rating or something?" Mackenzie inquired, hunched forward in her jeans and a jacket as she sat on a chair in the changing area. "11/10: you'll make everyone jealous.

"You flatter me Mack," the standing girl said before noticing her friends attire. "Now you can't call it a swimsuit match if you're in jeans and a coat."

Mackenzie figured arguing was pointless and stood at her full 5'9" height. She slid out of her navy blue sweatjacket and reluctantly stripped out of her pants. Clad now in just an orange and red striped bikini, Christina nodded in approval.

"There we go," she remarked. "Not to shabby at all!"

Christina looked Mackenzie up and down. Mack wasn't butch or covered in muscle from head to toe but she wasn't as shapely as Chris. The muscles were solid on her legs, arms, and shoulders but she still had a feminine figure that was easier to see with less clothes.

Mack crossed her arms over her chest, which was about a size smaller than Chris', "This is going to be uncomfortable in more ways than one."

Christina shifted her footing as she moved closer to her lighter skinned tag partner, "Maybe so, but once we have our footing, we'll be showing the others who really run this show AND the wrestling one too."

A knock was heard on the small changing room door before a man's voice was heard. "They're getting ready to send out Becky and Miss Spencer. You'd best head on to the entrance."

As the man left, Christina patted Mackenzie on the shoulder before pulling her black hair into a ponytail.

"We got this. If anyone complains we'll just flip them the bird."

Mackenzie scratched the back of her head and opened the door, "And if those camera people want to leer we'll knock em' away."

As they stepped outside onto the pool area, Chris poked fun at her friend again, "You know I should really take your scissors away. This "roughneck of a pixie cut might be your style but you'd look easier on the eyes with longer hair."

Mackenzie blushed a little as she pushed Christina lightly, "Will you stop doin' that? I can hardly focus as it is!"

The two could hear music as they walked past the lavish hotel pool that sat before one of the beach ring entrances. As they arrived, one of the female employees held them up until the music ended. The two looked over the area while they did so and saw the entrance was decorated to look like a temple; both inside and out. The team could see from their position the sparkling blue ocean and sandy beach too.

"Are you two ready?" The worker asked.

"As we'll ever be," Christina responded confidently.

"Hit the music," the brunette said into a headset. As the opening to Godsmack's "Say My Name" began to play, she looked back to the wrestlers, "Give them a show ladies."

Christina smirked as Mackenzie said, "Our definitions of 'show' are going to differ slightly," before the team walked to the dock outside.

The crowd wasn't sure whether to give applause or boos to the new faces so they opted for a welcoming applause instead.

…...

"And here we welcome the Arizona Ass-Kickers to the Rumble Roses ring!" Claire stated.

"And with the way these two are walking towards it, they appear to mean business. There isn't a lick of showboating or posing between the two!"

The Rumble Rose audience was always down for the girls to flaunt themselves during beach matches. The two Arizonans didn't have any interest in giving the crowd what they wanted. Someone shouted for them to show off some but got brushed off by Mack and another was flipped the bird by Chris.

"Not to bad on the eyes Claire; even the rugged Ms. Sinclair. But they definitely have no wish to appease the fans!"

Claire leaned forward as she looked at the monitors, "I kinda like girls with attitude though!"

"I thought you liked French girls?"

"Her too Ken, her too! But I really dig the bad girls as well!"

..….

The two finished entering the wrestling ring and they waited patiently in the corner opposite that of Miss Spencer and Becky. In the center stood one of the female referees: a rather tall and lanky ginger with a freckled face, clad in a black and white bikini. She motioned for the two teams to meet in the middle as she tied her neck length hair into a tight ponytail. Though she was trying to hide it, Christina could tell Mackenzie was still embarrassed about the swimsuit and wrestling in them. She was a bit stiff as she had come to the ring but Christina was sure most people watching were probably not paying attention to her face or posture.

"I want a good, clean match ladies," she ordered in a husky voice. "No funny business-just a straight forward match. Good luck."

The tall referee sent the four to their corners and took a position of her own.

"That Miss Spencer seems more up your alley Mack. You want to start it?" Christina asked as the others decided on the buxom teacher starting first.

Mackenzie nodded, "Yeah, no problem. Tag in when you want a piece of them."

"And Mack?"

"Yeah Chris?"

Christina put her hand on Mackenzie's shoulder, "Just focus on taking them out. Ignore the crowd and, if it helps, just try to imagine you're in your ring gear. Tunnel vision the shit out of this."

Mackenzie nodded and whispered a thank you to her friend. She relaxed a bit as she began to focus herself on nothing but the match.

…...

"It looks like starting us off is going to be the Taskmaster against the brawn of AA-K, Mackenzie Sinclair!" Ken remarked.

"And the lovely Sydney Imhoff signals for our announcer. I predict we're about to see some great action ladies and gentlemen!"

As the ring announcer, Lenne, did her thing Claire mouthed the word "hopefully" to her partner. The bell rang and the second to last match begun.

..….

The two legal wrestlers sized up each other briefly, both not knowing anything about the other, before quickly moving into a collar and elbow tie-up.

"Let's see what you're made of young lady!" Muriel said through her teeth.

Both jockeyed for a superior positing but Mackenzie proved stronger as she pushed the teacher's arms down and wrapped her in a tight side headlock. As soon as that was cinched in, she took the teacher to the ground with a simple shift of her bodyweight. Mackenzie kept trying to wear Miss Spencer down after the side headlock takedown, but Muriel quickly adjusted herself to try and roll the other into a pin. The teacher bridged enough that pressure began building on Mack's neck- enough so that she needed to let go. Both scrambled to their feet and Mackenzie attempted a double leg takedown but the veteran wrestler blocked it by sprawling on top of the other.

…...

"That's some basic but effective wrestling by both women," Ken remarked.

"If it's one thing Spencer can do it's control any opponent's ground game," Claire added. "Sinclair better come up with a solid answer or she's gonna be in a bad spot."

The blonde woman pushed her weight down and ground her forearm into the back of her foe's neck until she could force her to her back. She then covered for a pin but was pushed off before the referee could commence with a count. The teacher grunted as she scrambled to keep Mackenzie down with series of forearm strikes. The girl swung and missed wildly as the former varsity wrestler took her down with a picture perfect single-leg takedown.

"Come on Ms. Sinclair-you'll have to do better than that!"

Miss Spencer kept in control of the left leg and worked on the ankle for a potential ankle lock. The teacher worked on the leg but the muscles of Mackenzie allowed her to make it to the bottom rope and kick the teacher away. Both ladies were back on their feet in no time.

" _ _Didn't expect to see that kind of wrestling here__ ," Mackenzie thought as she adjusted her bikini bottom. " _ _God this swimsuit match is bullshit!__ "

The two locked up again as Becky cheered on her partner. As the two locked up again, Mackenzie overpowered the teacher again but this time maneuvered behind into a waistlock. Ms. Spencer was surprised at the power the other woman's grip had and resorted to a number of swift back elbows. Though the strikes connected Mack shrugged them off and lifted the blonde up before slamming her to the ground. She kept the iron grip on and muscled onto her feet again, lifting and slamming the teacher again.

"That's it Mack!" Christina cheered as her partner deadlifted her foe again and toss her to a corner away from Becky.

"How's that for better huh? C'mon Spencer, let's go!" the Arizonan jeered.

"Alright," Miss Spencer said standing up, "Show me what you can do!"

The two began squaring up again but, instead of going for another lock up, the Miss Spencer ducked underneath and kicked out the left leg again. As Mackenzie got up to one knee, the teacher tried to beat her back down with forearms to the neck and head. Mackenzie shrugged off the strikes and the teacher attempted to tie up one of the arms. Easily pushing to her feet, the brawn of AA-K struck out with a free forearm. The shot was strong enough to stagger the grappler off her shoulder. She grabbed the back of the grappler's head and lashed out with another forearm. Then another. And another. Finally, she pushed her against the ropes and Irish Whipped her with ferocity.

"Rraaagh!" Mackenzie bellowed as she ducked and chucked the other wrestler into the air over her shoulder off the rebound.

The sound of a body slamming onto the ground resounded around the area as Miss Spencer shouted out in pain, her back suddenly on fire. Mackenzie didn't give her a chance to react as she knelt down and grabbed a handful of hair before raining a series of blows onto the forehead of the beautiful teacher. The hits elicited a few boos from the crowd due to the sheer brutality behind them.

…...

"Nothing fancy about that folks. That's just an old-school beatdown," Claire remarked as Christina held out her hand for a tag.

"And it looks like Christina is ready to tag in. She's ready to bring one of her own Claire."

…...

"Let me in Mack!"

Mackenzie nodded. Keeping a hand on Miss Spencer's bun, she dragged her to AA-K's corner. As soon as her partner slapped her shoulder and the ref signaled the tag, Miss Spencer was forced to her feet.

"Let's go Chris!"

The two Irish Whipped the other and Mack dove downward with a vicious chopblock to Miss Spencer's right leg. Searing pain shot into her shin that became worse after the Hispanic girl's surgical elbow drop to it. Mackenzie left to the apron and Christina drove her knee twice onto the targeted shin before grinding her knee into it.

"It's my turn now lady!" she said to the grounded opponent's face before turning to the small beach crowd and cameras. "And we're gonna show you all that AA-K means business too!"

…...

The two commentators heard some boos from their location as they watched the feisty Latina take a number of shots to the shin again.

"She's certainly spirited Ken. Do your "sources" have anything on this member of the Ass-Kickers?"

The male commentator scratched his beard as he responded, "Like her tag partner she is just an old fashioned fighter but, looking at the way she is working on the Taskmaster, she seems more cerebral whereas Mackenzie uses her muscle as it is intended to be used."

The pink and green striped bikini clad wrestler seemed to prowl around the grounded wrestler. Targeted stomps and axe-handle styled fists were brought upon the legs, arms, and wrists of Miss Spencer. Miss Spencer at one point made it to her feet but Christina showed why her knuckles were as calloused as Mackenzie's; shutting down a surge of offensive strikes with a resounding backfist after ducking under a clothesline attempt. She pushed Muriel into a seated position and adjusted her top before wrapping her hands around the chin of the blonde.

"And here we see Mendoza just wrenching Miss Spencer with the chin lock. I can see what you mean Ken. There seems to be a more tactical approach from her here but you need to be careful: that is also one of our two resident Canadian's specialty as well."

…...

Christina dug her knee into the lower spine of Miss Spencer, the teacher trying to pry at the younger girl's fingers. Though far from tapping out, the hold was still doing its job putting pressure on the spine. The girl with the upper hand adjusted her hold and clasped her hands together while pressing her arms into the side of the others head. The cerebral girl viciously wrenched from side to side while making some animal-like grunts in her exertions. A sly smile came over her face as pained noises came from her opponent. She kept the pressure as she began to get to her feet. Then she hit two times, once with a sharp elbow and once with a calloused fist, to the top of Muriel's head before swiping her hands together like she was dusting them off.

"C'mon 'teach'! Shouldn't you be trying to teach me and Mack what the Rumble Roses is about?" Chris taunted. "All looks, no skill!"

…...

"And I thought our French import could taunt up a storm against the Black Belt Demon," Ken remarked as Christina mockingly played to the crowd. "For someone who doesn't want to give the crowd a display of her body, she's sure willing to do it to rile them up."

The Latina actually posed but followed it up with a dismissive wave.

"She's definitely arrogant but she's been successfully keeping-…hold on!" Claire exclaimed.

…...

Christina was moving in to continue wearing down the teacher but Miss Spencer tripped her up by scissoring her legs across her opponent's. As the legal AA-K member fell backwards, the veteran Rose kept her hold and rolled into a type of pin. Sydney began the count and made it to a one and a half before the two scrambled to their feet and as Christina tried to strike with a fist or a clothesline, Miss Spencer showed her prowess with throwing a suplex. Hooking her right arm under her foe's and around the neck of Christina, she cinched her left arm around that of her foe's before snapping off a professionally done Half-and-Half suplex. The other girl was chucked like a rag doll and landed in her corner, her neck on fire and staring at the standing woman.

…...

Cheers could be heard throughout the two locations as the commentators surveyed the scene.

"And that is why you don't turn your back on the Taskmaster! Our resident suplex machine will hit you from any angle and any place!"

"And it looks like the talker of the Arizonan Ass-Kickers is stunned. Her precision attacks didn't stop a precision suplex Ken."

The two saw the more muscled member lean over and tag herself in, one of the cameras catching a shot of Mackenzie's backside.

"Ms. Sinclair is ready to come back in and she seems ready to go but…she seems to be pointing at Becky Ken. I think she's wanting to see what the Rumble Bunny has to bring to the party."

…...

"C'mon 'Teach', let me in! You have to rest," Becky said.

The brawn of AA-K was checking on her partner but didn't take her eyes off of the two Canadians.

"Alright then Miss Welsh. Show them what you can do."

The Rumble Bunny slapped her tag partner's hand and took the teacher's place. Becky was ready and rearing to go.

"She doesn't look like much Mack. Definitely doesn't seem like she can throw a suplex like the other one," Chris said.

"Do ya think it means she can be one of 'those'?" Mack asked as she rolled her shoulders.

"Maybe. You know what to do if she is."

"Don't worry about that. I'm gonna throw her around like I did her partner."

With that said Mackenzie took a measured stance opposite of Becky. Becky did as well but she knew she couldn't out muscle the other wrestler. That wasn't her gameplan anyways. As soon as the bigger girl lunged toward her, she sidestepped and released a savage kick to the left thigh of Mackenzie. The sound of it connecting with her flesh was extremely audible to the beach crowd. Becky was quick to follow it up with another resounding kick. With each new kick the Arizonan couldn't help but actually yelp at the stinging pain in her thigh. After dancing around each grapple attempt and delivering six of these in total, Sinclair managed to catch the leg. She spun her around to attempt a sleeper hold but the more agile girl moved with the turn and whipped the other with an Enzugiri to the ear.

"Can't beat what you can't touch eh newbie?" Becky taunted as she delivered a brutal kick to the chest of her now kneeling foe.

Mackenzie's ear was actually ringing from the impact of the strike and her chest was beginning to match the pain in her thigh. She slapped the incoming leg away and pushed into the jean short wearing girl after two more kicks. Instead of letting go she kept pushing, hanging onto both shoulder and bikini top, until they hit the ropes. With a grunt, she Irish Whipped her as hard as she could. The first hit Becky dodged by ducking underneath. The second was dodge with a front somersault. Mackenzie turned and was greeted by the lithe wrestler commencing with a back handspring before wrapping her ankles around her head. The former cheerleader used her leg strength to pull the other over her with a graceful, handspring headscissor takedown.

…...

"After a series of expert kicks Becky shows us why she was the captain of her cheer team. Yikes Claire, do you see those welts on Mackenzie's chest and thigh?"

"Oh yeah," Claire answered as Becky began stalking the dazed Mackenzie Sinclair. "I've felt kicks like that and they definitely leave an impression! Of course those might be the least of Mackenzie's problems if Becky does what I think she's going to do."

Becky hit Mackenzie with a basement dropkick to her side and shoulder. It wasn't enough to roll her into the water but she was at the edge of the ring.

"Time for a swim!" Becky could be heard saying before sprinting and using a baseball slide into her grounded opponent. "Welcome to the Rumble Roses!"

The muscled young woman rolled face first down into the ankle-deep water from the ring apron; much to her chagrin but to the appeasement of the crowd.

…...

"Son of a bitch!" Mackenzie sputtered angrily.

Even though it was only about ankle-deep in the shallows, the shock of the fall was enough to make Mack thrash about before getting to her knees. The referee began the count. The Arizonan was wet head to toe and her laser focus seemed to shatter in that moment.

" _ _Fuck, shit, shit,"__ she cursed in her mind as her cheeks suddenly got red. She ducked her head and closed her eyes, " _ _Stop staring, stop staring!__ "

"C'mon Mackenzie! Focus!" Christina urged as she looked around at the audience members. " _ _I was afraid of this! That's why I told her to focus. She'll lock up if she let's people get to her like that.__ "

Thinking fast, Christina moved before the 10 count could be reached. It was currently at five when she got to her partner. She knew her friend was letting things get to her and that was a problem she struggled with for as long as she could remember.

"We can't have you do this now Mack. I told you to focus and not let them get to you. Now snap out of it and focus!"

With that, instead of consoling her friend, she slapped her across the face as the count hit 7.

Mackenzie didn't flinch but she did look up and see Christina before she saw her opponent grinning like a cheeky devil. Some of the people in the small beach audience were laughing too. If it were possible, some attendees probably could have seen steam rising from the now wet skin. On the count of 9, she slammed her fist against the apron before sliding into the ring.

"Get pissed Mack! Get pissed and focus! Don't let these people think you're vulnerable," Christina said while walking back to her corner.

Becky continued to chuckle at the newcomer on the apron.

"Laugh while you can. I'm not letting some flip-flopping bombshell get away with crap like that!"

"That's a lot of talk coming from someone who's all wet! Need a pep-talk from your puppet master first?" Becky taunted.

" _ _Go on and make her angry. She only improves when someone pisses her off__ ," Christina thought with a smirk. " _ _Just look out for that eye twitch. If you see that, you're screwed.__ "

Mackenzie stepped through the ropes and made a beeline towards Beckie. The blonde wasn't caught off guard by being manhandled into one of the corners. It was more at the intensity in the eyes of her fellow wrestler.

" _ _Well that was weird,__ " Becky thought trying to struggle against the bigger woman.

Mackenzie had pushed herself completely onto the other, leaving no space between the two, and was pinning the arms while trying to smother Becky. The ref got them pulled apart on the five count but Mack was right back on her again when given the chance. Becky managed to duck under the ropes and swung her feet upward. Mack staggered backward from the overhead kick to the chin and the smaller girl took the chance to climb the turnbuckle. She played the crowd up before leaping off in a crossbody attack. Unfortunately for the highflyer of the match, Mackenzie wasn't staggered enough; answering with a sudden battle-cry and a devastating jumping knee to the head. The last thing Becky remembered was catching a glimpse of Mackenzie's right eyebrow, of all things, twitching before she screamed.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!"

The crowds at both venues cringed at both the impact of the knee and the sickening crash landing. Normally someone goes for the pin after such an attack but Mackenzie was incensed as she leaned into the corner. She turned her head and noticed there was blood on both the forehead and coming from the nose of her fallen opponent. Possibly from both the hit and the crash landing.

" _ _Let's see how YOU like taking a swim!__ "

The raging wrestler moved like a shark towards prey before dragging Becky to her feet. A solid punch was delivered to the bleeding forehead that made her lean against the ropes. With a full head of steam Mackenzie rebounded off the opposite ropes and clotheslined the helpless girl over the top rope. The Canadian went splashing into the shallow water merely a couple of feet away from Christina. Mackenzie was on her before her waiting partner could even do anything. Splashing towards her as the ref began counting again, a stomp to the back was proceeded by a surfboard stretch. However, Becky was being pulled up by her pigtails instead of her arms.

…...

"Becky let herself get confident and is suffering the consequences for it. It's a good thing we don't have any sharks in these waters Claire!"

"I'm pretty sure Sinclair counts as one right now. She's just incensed after that embarrassing little dip in the ocean. And speaking of Sinclair Ken, I have to ask something. What was that all about? She seemed to freeze and only responded when Christina slapped the neurons back into place."

"Beats me but it seemed to work. She's pissed and just seems to be manhandling Becky now."

"Doesn't take a rocket scientist to know she's in a bad way. The fans certainly don't appreciate the treatment of Welsh. And neither does Miss Spencer."

Among the boos and Sydney's current count of 6, Mackenzie and Christina could be heard telling everyone to shut the Hell up. Mack stamped Becky's face into the water in order to leave and break the count. Before she could leave, Sydney began admonishing the annoyed wrestler. Her attention was pulled away and the Hispanic girl, gracefully got down and brought the paler girl to her feet. Holding her, she rammed her back first into the ring apron. The splashing gave her away and the admonishing began both ways as the boos got louder. Becky was rolled back in by Chris.

"This certainly hasn't been the longest or most grueling of fights but I think our Canadian friends over there are learning something fast: don't underestimate the Arizonan Ass-Kickers," Claire remarked as Becky was pulled to her feet.

Her punches didn't have to much force to them as Mackenzie put her in a front necklock.

"Mackenzie's got something in mind here Claire. A suplex or a gourdebuster perhaps?"

…...

"Eat this!"

Mackenzie put the left arm of Becky around her neck. She lifted her up and pushed her head forward; the other girl plummeting to the ground from the release suplex. The pin got a 2 count before the bleeding girl kicked out. Mackenzie covered again but only got another kickout.

"Christina!" she called.

Her partner extended her hand as she dragged Becky to the corner. As the two tagged to change places, Miss Spencer could only watch in agony as her former student and partner was beginning to get mauled.

"Come on Miss Welsh! You've got to get to me!" she called out.

Becky could only weakly extend her hand in vain before Mackenzie lifted her up and dropped her onto a single knee for a backbreaker. Christina had climbed up to the second rope and leapt off with an elbow drop to the chest. The wrestler was nearly folded in two as she was caught between the attack and a knee. The damage was really starting to take its toll but the Rumble Bunny kicked out at two and a half.

"C'mon Spencer!" Christina taunted again.

She lifted the head of the bloodied girl, a smear of crimson coating part of her pretty face.

"Come help your precious partner! We're gonna take you Roses, and the other newbies, to a whole new type of school! And you're gonna learn who we are. You all," she said towards the audience, "will learn what we're capable of!"

In the middle of the ring Christina made a number of targeted stomps and elbow drops to the back before implementing a basic, but effective, camel clutch. The slow and methodical pace was being continued by Christina as she wrenched on the neck. That was when Miss Spencer jumped in to break up the submission hold when it looked like Becky wasn't able to wriggle out. The teacher delivered a swift bigboot type kick to Christina and nearly ate a clothesline but ducked it just in time. From that position she used a practiced Northern Lights Suplex to flatten Mackenzie.

"Get her out!" Christina shouted at Sydney.

The ref had to push Miss Spencer back to her corner as she tried to cheer Becky to her feet. Both legal women made it to their feet though Christina immediately began to attack. Becky parried away a punch and jumped up with a swift pele kick to the top of Chris' head. Knocked to one knee, Becky soon followed up with a Hurricanrana and spiked the black hair onto the mat. Then she crumpled to the ground again.

…...

"After a bit of chaos Becky finally got an opening," Ken said while looking at a message on his phone."

Claire chuckled, "I thought the Taskmaster liked order! I didn't think she'd put our lovely Sydney in that kind of predicament. Not very thoughtful was she?"

"Well if you're partner is stuck, sometimes drastic measures might be needed. I'm sure that wasn't her intention at all but it was obvious to me. Now it seems Mendoza and Welsh are starting to stir a bit. If Becky can get to Miss Spencer, she's gonna go off like a howitzer on the newcomers! I don't think making this a brawl will work in her or her partner's favor. That may spell disaster."

"Yeah, well you're gonna miss it if you keep staring at your phone. You've been doing that all night Russo! What's the big deal?"

"Finisher names for the AA-K. I've got a buddy who's seen them wrestle down in Arizona so he knows a bit about them. Gotta call them if they hit em' and the AA-K's sounds like a real doozy."

"Ha! You and your buddy and sources!" Claire remarked with a chuckle.

…...

Becky began to crawl to Muriel for the tag. Christina tried to pull her back to the center but the Rumble Bunny managed to wheel around with a mule kick. She managed to scramble and dive towards her former teacher to make the tag. The teacher shot through the ropes and was a sight to behold as the crowd cheered. She first nailed Christina with a huge exploder suplex, where she practically tossed her out of the ring. Mackenzie got a solid blow to the back of Muriel's head but the Taskmaster had had enough of AA-K's antics. Shrugging off the shot, she hit a flurry of blows that ended in one final punch to the jaw. The crowd cheered the Dynamic Punch but she wasn't through yet. She took the legal wrestler and pinned her arms to her back before hitting and explosive tiger suplex. Sydney managed a two and a half count before Christina kicked out.

"Watch out 'Teach'!" Becky yelled from the apron as she was to worn down to assist.

Miss Spencer just barely managed to duck a wild swing from Mackenzie before answering with a stiff European uppercut. She followed it up with three more as she pushed the other wrestler out into the water again. Miss Spencer turned around and saw a fired up Becky holding Christina in the corner as best as she could. When she marched over, she saw Becky hold out her hand. In the heat of the moment the teacher tagged her in.

"Get her up!"

Muriel followed the excited order. She lifted Christina into a suplex but held her in the air. Becky scampered up the top rope turnbuckle before she leapt off and placed her hands on the bottom of the girl's feet. Miss Spencer dropped into the assisted brainbuster before rolling away.

…...

"This action just got majorly intense people! It's starting to break down into a brawl I think. Could it be we're about to see the defeat of your chosen winners Ken?"

"Maybe! 1…2…wait a minute!"

The commentators saw Mackenzie reach under the ring ropes and pull Becky off her partner.

"I'll be damned! Sinclair is still not going down Allendale!"

As Mackenzie clambered onto the ring apron she was greeted by the teacher. Mack blocked the punch and thrust a hard jab right into the bare stomach of the teacher. Her blood was beginning to boil as her anger was fueling her more than a desire to win.

"God dammit stay down!" Becky cried getting frustrated.

"That is a serious rebuttal from Sinclair. What a headbutt!" Claire exclaimed at the response Mackenzie gave to the former cheerleader.

"What the Hell is Mackenzie doing now?" Ken asked no one in particular.

His question was answer when Mackenzie dragged Miss Spencer onto the apron, kneed her stiffly in the gut, and stuck her head between her legs in a powerbomb/piledriver position. Another primal scream came from the raging wrestler. Time seemed to slow for the Taskmaster when she was flipped upwards and the Arizonan's face was suddenly between her legs.

"No, noooo!" was all she could stammer out as time sped up again when she suddenly began her descent.

A gut wrenching crash could be heard when her body plummeted to the water with the powerbomb.

"Sweet, merciful Christ! The Taskmaster's been shattered to pieces with that powerbomb!" Claire exclaimed with her eyes wide.

Ken wiped his sweating head as he noted both legal girls were rising. Becky had only just now realized Miss Spencer's fate.

…...

"Muriel!" she called out before being wrangled by Christina.

Three well placed and stiff knee strikes to the chest knocked the wind out of her. She was forcefully bent over, her arms locked behind her, and her head stuck between Chris' legs.

"To the corner Mack!" Christina ordered before lifting up Becky.

Becky found herself suspended in the air with both her arms pinned behind her back. She wasn't hanging in the air long because as soon as Chris had her as high as she could lift, she was dropped right on the back of her neck.

…...

"And I thought Mitsuharu Misawa's Tiger Driver was killer! That was horrific! But why isn't she covering Becky for the pin?" the female commentator asked.

Ken shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know. That was one of her finishers: the Arizonan Ass-Beating. And she's tagging Mackenzie in now?"

Mackenzie was tagged in and fed a limp Rebecca Welsh. She was hoisted into a belly to back, double underhook position. Becky was guided to a position where she could see a barely moving Miss Spencer. After momentarily being shown the floating and barely moving teacher, she was then slammed by Mackenzie's Mack 10. Her bloodstained face was slammed onto the center of the ring and summarily rolled over in a seamless motion for the pinning combination.

"1…2…3"

 _ _Ding, ding__

There was a vast string of boos as the final bell rang. While a few people gave an applause to the savage conclusion due to the victory going to the newcomers, it was obvious who the heels in the match were.

"Just like that, the Arizonan Ass-Kickers have officially made their presence known in the Rumble Roses. And you owe me ten bucks too!"

Claire sighed as she reached for her purse by her feet. She retrieved a ten dollar bill from the black purse as the two victorious wrestlers embraced. They could be seen talking smack to the audience before turning around to admire their handiwork. Sydney had begun looking down at the paramedics helping Miss Spencer to her feet once she helped check Becky with others.

"You'd think Miss Spencer would have a broken back from that impact," Ken remarked. "I'm surprised she's still standing after that. Yes she's leaning against the ring apron but I think you get my point."

Claire leaned towards one of the monitors before she tapped Ken's shoulder, "And don't look now but I think they do get your point. Look!"

The Arizonan women were looking at Miss Spencer as she crawled back into the ring. Or at least as best she could. The teacher didn't get the chance to check on her comrade before she was set upon by the new team. Sydney tried to get them back but it wasn't any use as the beatdown commenced.

"Alright I knew they had a bad attitude but that is taking it to far," Ken remarked with annoyance.

"They've been saying we're going to know who they are. If this is going to help make a statement, I can't say I blame them."

Everyone looked on as Mackenzie lifted up the teacher with her Mack 10 finishing maneuver after a barrage of stomps and punches were delivered. When she released the teacher to slam her down, the girl in the pink and green bikini leapt up with a cutter. The combination attack was brutal and everyone was certain Miss Spencer was knocked out.

"And that would be the Fall from Grace. Look, I get it. You want to make a statement, but they did that when when they powerbombed Miss Spencer into oblivion. Attacking like a pack of bloodthirsty wolves isn't the way to do it."

…...

The walk to the curtained entrance area didn't take long but the two victors were basking in their win. When they were at the front of the entrance, a cameraman and a mousy, young woman with a microphone stopped them.

"E-excuse me AA-K, you just had a hell, er, quite the match against two original Roses. Why did…no wait. How does it f-feel to be victorious in your first ever match in the Rumble Roses?"

Christina was the first to speak up, "First off sweetheart you should get your questions in order. Second it felt pretty nice. I'm sure it didn't feel nice for the blonde brigade back there though." The team shared a chuckle. "Hopefully the names of the Arizonan Ass-Kickers are going to be remembered as not eye candy, but a force to be reckoned with."

"Um…well…I'm sure others in the Rumbleverse are wanting us to ask this. Why did you two feel the need to deliver such a heinous attack though? Y-y-you had just won but don't you feel that attack in the end was unnecessary?"

The nervous interviewer's last question ended with a squeak on the word unnecessary.

This time Mackenzie answered, "If it was unnecessary we wouldn't have done it. Everything we are going to do here will have a meaning. What's your name?"

"It's Ellie," the curly haired brunette answered quietly.

"Well, Ellie, we are here for a reason and it isn't to show off any T'n'A if you know what I mean. We're here because people have forgotten what pro wrestling is about and places like this are a picture perfect example of that. It's gotten bad in even the legitimate part of the industry, what with all the showboating going on, but this," Mackenzie pointed to the ring outside and then lifted the string of the bikini top around her neck briefly, "is a fucking joke! An embarrassment to the sport!"

"Calm down there slugger. We don't need you decking the camera now! And their interviewer seems like she's about to cut and run, the poor girl," Christina said to her fired up friend before looking back to Ellie and the cameraman. "But she's right. And we like to take matters into our own hands. No showboating, no bullshit. We're going to bring back what made this business great. And if people don't want to get out of our way, or think they can step up, well then…"

The tag team looked at each other briefly before saying in unison, "they'd better be ready to fall…from…grace."

The two smirked before walking past the entrance and heading to the changing room as Ellie looked meekly to the camera.

…...

"Um…and some strong words from the Arizonan Ass-Kickers who seem ready to make their mark here in the Rumble Roses," she said running out of breath. "Next up is the final match of the evening: the Fo-…I mean Three Count Cowgirl, Dixie Clements and our final new arrival, Carrietta Hart."

The new interviewer began to freak, accidentally saying "damn it!", before the mic was cut and the show went to commercial. Susan muted the T.V. in her office.

"Ah Ellie. Such a sweet, innocent girl. Maybe those two weren't the best ones for her first interview."

"I'll make sure I talk to her after the show," Lauren remarked.

"Go easy on her at least. Not everyone nails it their first day when the cameras begin rolling but I have the utmost confidence she'll get better. Anyways Lauren, what did you think of them?"

"They don't seem as passionate about the Rumble Roses as you are. They're something alright but that's about as much as I can give them because of their attitude. Impressive athletes but 'something' is all I'm going to give them."

"And that's why I chose them. They'll bring competition and the impact they made in Arizona will possibly carry over to us. A particular demographic is sure to tune in if, and when, they see these two doing their thing here in the Rumble Roses."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dixie Clements vs. Carrietta Hart

"You know anything about this girl Dixie?" Aisha asked her fellow Texan.

Dixie and Aisha were sitting next to each other in one of the locker rooms. She had finished her warm up stretches and was now just waiting for them to call her to the ring entrance.

"Nah. I looked her up though and I'm impressed. She's been around on some of the small promotions a bit but she's mostly stayed in her home city's. The girl's got some moves though."

"That don't mean anything."

Dixie shook her head at her dismissive friend and rival.

"She's been doing this for 9 years. I think since she was 16 if what I read was right. That's longer than me Aisha so I'm not going to underestimate her. I can't afford to. Though somethin' is nagging at me."

"And what's that?"

Dixie shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just wonderin why she came here. It's nothing against the Rumble Roses; you know what a lot of people think about it and the "style" of wrestling it is. This doesn't seem like it'll help her career. It might even hinder it."

"Bah," the diva said with a dismissive wave. "It's her choice and she's gonna have to deal with it. Don't let that distract you though. You just need to focus on kicking her ass and giving her a good old 'Dixie' styled hello. Make it a first match she won't ever forget!"

Dixie smirked at her friend, "I intend to. She better be ready because I'm going to give her all I got!" Dixie then lost her confident smirk. "Do you really need to leave Aish?"

A knock was heard on the door before a female employee stuck her head in.

"They're ready for you to come up Ms. Clements."

Dixie nodded before the worker closed the door.

"I've got a tour booked, Clements, along with plans for a new CD. This could possibly be a solid comeback for me and I am not missing this chance."

"I know, I know. I'm just going ta miss you girl. You're a pain but you're my friend," Dixie said standing up. "Let's get dinner afterwards at least. My treat?"

"Sure thing girl. Good luck out there. Heh, not like you'll need it!"

Aisha held up a fist and Dixie put hers to it.

"Thanks Aish. See ya after the show."

The Three-Count Cowgirl took her leave and headed towards the ring entrance. When the door closed behind her, Aisha's confident smile fell away.

"I can't stay on a sinking ship Dixie. I don't have much confidence in Stone setting it right."

…...

In another locker room was the last of the newcomers. Carrietta Marie Hart was finishing her warm up stretches when the door opened and slammed closed very quickly. Carrie raised her head from her left knee; seeing Aoi and Cassidy bracing against the door.

"What are you two doing?" she asked after removing the headphones over her head.

Aoi put a finger to her lips

"Shhhhhh!"

Carrietta only cocked an eyebrow but humored the two. The only sound in the locker room was the chorus of a Sabaton's "Primo Victoria" blaring out of the headphones. The sound of some fast moving footsteps could be heard as some annoyed voices could be heard with them. They soon disappeared when they continued walking down the hall.

"Are they gone?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know! You look!"

Cassidy shook her head; her curly red-orange hair waving wildly as her eyes were wide with terror.

"Well I'm not looking Red!" Aoi turned to Carrietta. "Carrie, you go and look will ya! Tell us if those lunatics are gone."

The tall girl sighed as she got up from her stretches before turning off her cherry red MP3 tossing it, and her large headphones, on her duffel bag. She opened the door after the two smaller wrestlers scurried off behind some of the lockers and poked her head into the hallway. All she saw was a few of the workers but she did catch a glimpse of a black gi and short, blue dress going down the hall.

"Who am I looking for?"

"Those lunatics with, like, five hundred pounds of make-up on!" Aoi exclaimed.

"I think they were Great Khan and…Black Belt Demon?" Cassidy responded quietly.

"Well they're gone. They just rounded a corner. I'm guessing they're on a rampage because of the victories you two got?"

"You're guess is as good as mine! I blame Red over here: she's the one who decided to win in 13 seconds. I just won because that Mongolian weirdo was P. about her friend loosing."

"I-I didn't mean to! She came at me and I kicked her," Cassidy responded defensively. "I panicked okay!"

Carrietta crossed her arms as she looked at the two, "You shouldn't apologize for a win. I'm proud that you made it out there after you became glued to your position with stage fright."

"Yeah but that was after you threatened to carry me out there against my will!" the red head replied before settling down on a bench.

"You had to be forced out to the ring?" Aoi asked incredulously. "How can you throw such a kick but seem scared of your own shadow! No wonder you ran at the first sign of trouble."

"You were running too!"

The two began arguing when the door the blonde was standing in front of was thrust open, smashing into her, and making her fall to the floor.

"Found you!" the Great Khan shouted as the Naughty Empire stormed in.

"Oh give me a break!" Aoi remarked.

The BBD went flying at Cassidy, who was toppled over, and The Great Khan was throwing shots into the petite girl against the lockers. Carrietta didn't take a hard blow but the big door's hit stunned her. As a brawl took place, it didn't take long before a camera made its way to the commotion.

" _ _I guess they really do have cameras everywhere in places like this,__ " Carrie thought.

Aoi was trying in vain to tank the angry fists of the Great Khan while Cassidy tried to crawl away from the BBD. Someone tried to call for some kind of help as Carrie shook out of her haze. As quick as she could, she pulled the struggling Cassidy under the bench and out of the judo practitioner's grasp. The shorter girl tried to push her but the blonde didn't budge. Without a second, thought the Missourian grabbed her by the gi and hurled her over the bench and to the ground. Then she stepped over and towards the Mongolian, yanking her off of Aoi.

"What's your damage girl? Geez Louise!" Carrie remarked.

Without waiting for an answer, the much taller girl slammed Great Khan against the lockers before sending her over the bench. Without a second thought, she went and grabbed the Japanese girl by the gi. The loose uniform was nearly pulled off as she was manhandled out of the locker room. A clubbing blow hit Carrietta's spine and pushed her out into the hallway.

"What in tarnation is going on here!?" a thick, southern accent called down the hallway.

Great Khan dashed forward with a clothesline attempt. Seeing the attack as she turned around, Carrie ducked under and wrapped her arms around the other's waist. The eyes widened in shock as she was lifted up, spun around, and brutally slammed with a spinebuster on the hard floor of the stadium hallway. The judo master was, more or less, spartan kicked in the chest as she tried to move in on Carrie.

"What the hell is going on here?" a man's voice shouted.

Four security guards, three men and a woman, were hurrying down the halls.

"These two are off their rocker!" Carrie responded pointing at the grounded khan. "They attacked Cassidy and Aoi in the locker room."

The curly, brown haired head of security motioned for the two men to get the Naughty Empire.

"Take them to the trainer. If they try to get away, someone get Lauren or Morgan. And you," he pointed to Carrietta, "Get to the ring entrance. They just got Dixie and you best get on too. Alma, take Clements and Hart there. And get that camera off! Why there's a camera by a locker room, I have-…"

The camera feed was cut.

…...

"Well that was certainly something folks. Perfect timing to be back from commercial wouldn't you say Claire?" Ken asked as he opened a bottle of water.

"I couldn't agree more. I bet Carrietta wasn't expecting to get dragged into Aoi's or Cassidy's battle that's for sure. And I think she might regret doing that with the Naughty Empire."

Claire opened a bottle of Pepsi as Ken talked back to the T.V. audience.

"We are about to have our final match of the evening everyone. Dixie Clements, the Three Count Cowgirl from Texas, against our final newcomer, Carrietta Hart from Missouri. And if Carrietta is planning on showing that kind of gusto in this fight, then I think it should be a great one. Hopefully we get to see that spinebuster again as that was a thing of beauty!"

Claire nodded as she finished a drink from the bottle, "If Arn Anderson saw that, he'd be proud."

"And from San Antonio, Texas! The Three Count Cowgirl: Dixie Clements!"

"Here we go folks/Let's get fighting," the two commentators said.

As the music played and the Texan made her way slowly out to the ramp with the music, Ken motioned for his partner to lean in and take off her headset.

"Claire, is this Carrietta…you know?" he asked so only she heard her.

Claire shook her head with a skeptical look on her face.

"Can't be. Probably just a coincidence. I mean come on Ken, this one is really tall! Ours was really short."

Some people were starting to get on to them and Claire gave them a look as Ken said, "Someone can always get a growth spurt but you're probably right. What are the chances.

The two put their headsets back on as Dixie finished her entrance in the corner like she usually did.

"Sorry about that folks," Claire reassured the audience. "Just some minor technical hiccups or something."

There was a brief pause before the lights dimmed.

"And from Maverick, Missouri: Carrietta Hart," Lenne announced.

"Fight through the fire, fight like Hell! Never give up for your desire!" the vocalist in the opening theme began.

A short, rapid drum intro followed by a screaming guitar riff belted out over the speakers as a power metal type tune began playing. A tall figure slowly made her way out onto the stage with the opening The lights had dimmed during the intro and flashed on, revealing the last fighter in the Rumble Roses.

Everyone got a good look at the wrestler: She was tall like Dixie at about 5'11". She had long, natural, platinum blonde hair that stopped to the middle of her back and an almost silver or smokey blue eye color (though most couldn't tell that until the camera got close enough to her face). Carrie was a hybrid combination of athleticism and beauty, having enough muscles to showcase her apparent strength but they didn't overshadow her physical attractiveness. The best possible and simple definion of her might be Junoesque. Her face didn't have make up at all and naturally had a soft beauty to it most might not expect a veteran wrestler to have (what with the beatings they tend to take). She did have a somewhat larger forehead but her bangs helped hide them a little bit. Her innate attractiveness didn't mean she didn't have signs of her time in the business, what with some scars along her body, arms, and neck.

Her ring attire was a red and white majority color scheme; with a bra-like top made out of the shiny material used consistently in ring gear. It had white trim and a "C" on the right breast and "H" on the left. Her bottom trunks/tights were like shorts and had "Hart" on the rear. She had white elbow and knee pads, red and white boots, and white athletic tape wrapped around her wrists and finger joints.

"I lived my life how I want to live it. Every time I was knocked down, I rose back up from the ashes! Fight fire…with fire! Burn down your foes with flames of blue! A blazing blue, sapphire hue!"

She made her way a little farther down the ramp before stopping and turning around. The music built to a climactic point where she spun around and punched the air, posing for the crowd. This got the crowd cheering for her and she made her way down the ramp-waving to them in the process.

"Fight through the fire, fight like Hell! Never give up for your desire! Sow your flames of fire and fury, be the one standing tall above all else! Like a phoenix from the ashes, you'll rise again and be reborn anew; better than you were, learning from the past. Your passion shows with a burning heart."

"A lot of fire in that song Claire. Did Susan hire a pyromaniacal wrestler or did our wrestler find a pyromaniacal song writer?"

The female commentator shrugged casually while tapping her foot, "Beats me but the drum and guitar are catchy. Singer sounds a little familiar."

Ken nodded in agreement, "Probably a frequently entrance song writer. Susan must have gotten a bulk deal with the group or something; these singers has been in a number of the new girl's themes."

Upon entering the ring via jumping over the ropes like a number of the other competitors did, she made her way to the right turnbuckle's second rope and raised her arms. Carrie tried to work the crowd louder by lifting her arms a few times to symbolize an increase in volume. The blonde took in the crowd before dropping down and turning to her opponent; ready and rearing to go.

"A lot of the crowd seems to be getting behind her. I wonder if she's actually got fans here because of her past exploits?" Claire wondered.

"Possibly. At nine years in the business, she's developed a fanbase of her own and she seems incredibly comfortable in the ring right now. Though you can tell she isn't used to an audience this big."

"Quite perceptive Ken. The stadium is definitely a far shot from the armories and gyms you start out in. Even the last promotion she worked for doesn't compare in size here," Claire added as she looked at the stadium crowd herself. "And our official for the match, Min-seo Shin, is finishing up explaining the rules. Not like they need it but it's got to be done."

…...

The much shorter, South Korean woman finished her schtick before backing up.

The Texan looked the other up and down, sizing up her opponent and how best she might have to beat her.

"You certainly drank your milk and ate your vitamins."

"I used to be really short actually but what can I say: I hit a growth spurt in high school!"

"Well good luck to you then. You sound like a heck of a wrestler from what I've read but I ain't gonna make this easy on ya."

Carrietta pushed her hair back over her shoulder after it had rested on it.

"Thanks for the compliment. I can't say I am to familiar with you Dixie but you look like you can go. And I don't want you to be easy anyways. It's different world here, so to speak, but the rules are the same. Bring it!"

The referee gave the signal for the announcer and bell.

"Roses," Lenne began, "On your mark…fight!"

As the bell sounded, the two blondes began to circle each other as they looked to size each other up. The two locked up into a collar and elbow tie up and tried to jockey for a superior position. No one gave an inch so the two released each other when it seemed there wasn't any leeway given. Dixie was used to overpowering her opponent, even the likes of Aigle, but that wasn't the case right now. They tried again but neither gave an inch. Dixie tried to circle around for a waist lock but wasn't successful as the other managed to slide away.

"And it seems Dixie isn't able to muscle her way past Carrietta here."

"That's a turn of events for the Texan Ken. The Great Khan is probably the only person who could physically match her in terms of raw strength but even then, the height advantage always played in Clement's favor. She won't get that with Hart."

Dixie raised her right hand in the air.

"One more time eh?" she asked.

"I don't think I've done this before. Why not?"

Carrietta clasped her right hand in the air and held her left up as she adjusted her footing. Dixie followed suit and a test of strength began between the two women. As the two pushed against each others strength, the crowd watched in anticipation at who might give out first. Dixie shifted her feet and began pushing Carrie back. Instead of moving her feet, she was bent backwards.

"The flexibility on this girl!" Ken remarked.

Carrietta was being pushed further down but her feet were not budging an inch. Instead she was awing the crowd (and surprising Dixie) with a display of her flexibility. As she strained against the power of Dixie, her back was nearing the ground as she gave a forceful push and began to regain her standing position.

" _ _Holy crap!"__ was all the cowgirl could think as Carrietta slowly pushed herself back to her feet.

The platinum blonde all of a sudden yanked Dixie forward and drove a knee into her gut before releasing her hold on the hands. Like lighting, she sprung up in the air and wrapped her long legs around the neck of her opponent, pulling her over with a standing hurricanrana. Dixie tumbled and rapidly retreated against the ropes as the audience cheered the athleticism.

"What an impressive display of power and agility by the newcomer. She does seem to be a jill of all trades Ken!"

"I'm sure she has more up her sleeve than just that if my sources are correct. This girl has quite the deep and varied bag of tricks. But according to said source she is less of a Bob Backlund type wrestler and more of an intelligent brawler."

Carrie leaned forward and shifted the weight back and forth on her feet. She wasn't wearing a cocky grin but she definitely enjoyed surprising her first time opponents. Dixie was allowed back to her feet as she cautiously began circling the other.

"Not bad. Not bad at all," she said under her breath.

Dixie, trying to take Carrie off guard, abruptly ran into the other and locked up again. With her momentum, she had pushed Carrietta into the ropes and managed to spin and drag her around into the corner. The Texan began to lay in with sledgehammer-like body blows afterward. Min-seo began to give a count and got to 3 when Carrie pushed her knees up and kicked the other woman off her. Carrie moved in with a strike of her own but was met with a hip toss. The nimble, young woman kept total control of her body and twisted in the air to land on her feet. As soon as she did, Dixie was hit with a big standing dropkick before going for a quick pin.

"Now that's some great body control and a picture perfect dropkick to boot," Claire remarked. "And Dixie kicks out at one!"

Carrietta didn't take a breather after the pin. She started to make a number of rapid punches to the head and chest before following up with targeted elbow drops.

"That reversal reminded me of something Marty Janetty did. She's definitely got some athletic ability that is surprising Dixie. She's going to have to try and figure a way to work around Carrie, that's for sure," Ken examined. "And those three elbow drops have found their marks too-…".

Ken seemed to trail off as he saw Carrie jump into the air as high as she could. While in the air she spun her arm around and put her hand on the fist she made for the elbow drop. Just as the falling girl's elbow connected, she pushed her arm down to give more force to the attack. The Texas powerhouse writhed as the impact wracked her gut with pain.

"And Hart goes for another pin after an impressive standing, elbow drop."

Ken looked at his commentary partner with a cocked eyebrow.

"Coincidence?" Claire mouthed.

Carrietta had been boosted off after another one count but wasn't letting up. This time she had floated over into a full mount before raining down her own hammering strikes. Dixie managed to get her hands up to protect against the brunt of them but that didn't mean she couldn't feel the pain.

"Those are just some down and dirty hammerfists right there. This match is barely outside the gate and Carrie has surprised Dixie for sure." Claire said. "A hurricanrana, dropkick, elbow barrage, and now some nasty strikes; the Texan just can't get an opening!"

Dixie was able to catch a strike and hook the arm, doing the same with the other. Using her powerful hips, she bridged and pushed the other wrestler off of her. Dixie crawled to her feet with the other and barely missed getting hit by some kind of Capoeira back kick. A second one grazed her skull as she tried to step back but she was caught flush on the chest and face by a spinning leg lariat. As quick as Carrietta hit her, Dixie rolled out of the ring to buy herself a moment's reprieve.

"That was some serious leg work Claire! Dixie was smart to get out of the ring because that was a ridiculous amount of momentum going at her."

"I had no idea this girl did Capoeira Ken. It's not often you see someone of her size spin around like a freaking helicopter."

Dixie wisely positioned herself away from the ring as Min-seo began the 10 count. She wasn't sure if this newcomer was going to fly through the ropes but with the athleticism she was hit with, she wasn't taking any chances.

"I've been looking at my notes and my source says, 'Really fast striker.' I've got nothing on her being a practitioner of the sport but I was definitely told she's got some lethal and speedy kicks."

Carrietta hadn't stopped moving and she looked to be hopping and dancing on her feet. Not in the extravagant way a capoeirista does but just in a fashion Carrie did to keep her blood pumping. She didn't like to stop moving in a fight and it helped her stay focused.

"You got some serious moves girl! You're gonna need to do better than that though," Dixie warned before getting back into the ring.

"The girls begin circling each other and you can see Carrie hasn't stopped moving. She's staying on her toes and is ready to move at a moments notice. She has some moves but I think she's more of a brawler than anything else. At least that's what my notes say." Ken fiddled with a mechanical pencil as he looked at some papers on his table."

"This is smart by the new rose Ken," Claire pointed to her monitor. "Carrietta is checking Dixie with some stiff kicks every time she tries to get close. And they seem VERY stiff too. Her long legs are creating a natural barrier that Dixie might not be able to just muscle past."

The cowgirl checked a kick then inched closer. She checked another, the slap still audible, and delivered a quick toe kick to the bare stomach of the other woman. Dixie delivered a hammering forearm to the back while keeping a hand in the others long hair. She had to make sure to keep Carrietta at a slower pace. The Texan was no wrestling scientist but it didn't take one to see the other wrestler liked a fast paced match. There was another strike to the middle of the back followed by a kick to the chest. With a fist full of hair, she slammed the other down to the mat and managed to turn the match in her favor. She pulled the downed wrestler into a sitting position and started to ram her knee into the small of her back.

"Dixie looks to be targeting the back. I don't agree with that particular place Ken," Claire remarked. "If I took notice that my opponent likes to throw kicks then I'd make those my target."

The male commentator nodded in agreement as everyone watched the Texan bury her knee into the spine and pull back on the arms with a surfboard stretch.

"Yeah. Boston Crabs, ankle locks, slamming the knee, etc. You want to slow down a potentially speedy opponent by taking out their greatest asset. I know you liked to kneecap your opponents preferably."

Claire chuckled as Carrie tried to strain against the submission, "An opponent can't run or jump if their knee keeps buckling. There's nothing complicated about it!"

The platinum blonde strained against the simple hold. As she began to muscle forward, Dixie got up and jammed the knee into her back again. Min-seo asked if she wanted to submit but Carrie shook her head. She goaded Dixie into standing up for another knee strike by pulling forward with her strength. When her opponent took the bait, she adjusted her body and pulled the other over her shoulders. Dixie missed with a clothesline attempt and Carrie came rebounding off the ropes. She was met with a one armed belly-to-belly suplex that knocked the wind right out of her. Dixie lifted her up and wrapped her arms around her waist; planting her feet and arching backwards. With all the might she could muster, the other was tossed head over heels with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex.

"Ouch! That was not a nice landing."

"You can say that again. Carrie landed hard on her back and neck Russo but look at this!"

"Smart move! She's rolling out of the ring and isn't giving her foe a chance to pin her. The two are definitely doing a good job at showing their ring awareness in this match."

The Missourian placed a hand on the barricade as she made sure nothing was wrong with her neck. It wasn't the first time she was hit with a big suplex and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Yee-haw! C'mon people!" Dixie called out as she tried to rally the people to her side.

She waved her arm in a circular fashion to incite them a bit.

" _ _Don't slow down! C'mon Carrie, c'mon!__ " she thought as she slapped herself a bit to psyche up.

Carrietta slid into the ring as Dixie turned back around. Without a moment's hesitation, the two locked up but Carrie had other ideas. She ducked under and was belly to back with her hands clasped tight. Dixie blocked the lift attempt and slammed an elbow into her head. Carrie took it and tried again but was met with another block and elbow. The Texan reached up and grabbed the back of her foe's head. Pushing up and twisting her body, she used a snapmare takedown to create distance. The other tall girl rolled through to her feet and the first tried to follow up with a clothesline. The wrestling background of Carrietta was shown when she ducked the attack and popped the elbows up, lifting her opponent by the legs and waist over her shoulder, and slamming her to the ground with a double-leg takedown.

"Now that was an impressive slam Ken. And these are equally impressive knees she's throwing into Dixie's sides," Claire remarked with approval as she reached under the desk for something.

"Definitely. We've been seeing…are you opening another Pepsi?" Ken asked incredulously as the click and hiss of a can could be heard.

She just looked at him and shrugged as she took a sip.

"That's your second can after your second bottle. You got a two liter in that purse or something?"

"Ha! Don't give me ideas Ken. You'd be surprised what us women can fit in these things."

As the banter commenced, Carrie's brawling did too. Transitioning from knees to elbows and from elbows to fists. Min-seo had to actually start a count to stop the barrage of strikes.

"Damn Ken, she rocked Dixie. There doesn't seem to be any malice in those hits but you don't technically see a good girl getting handsy like that!"

Carrie backed into a corner as Dixie crawled into one, groggy from the storm of strikes. The platinum blonde was bouncing her right foot in anticipation while waiting for her to stand.

"If you ask me it's her trying to keep the pace fast and furious. We've seen little hints of technical fighting or practiced striking but she's always gone back to brawling. She seems like some kind of…tactical brawler if you will."

Claire began writing something on a piece of paper as she watched the newcomer start revving up the engines so to speak. Carrie charged forward as the other got to her feet.

" _ _Haven't heard that in awhile,__ " it said.

Carrietta jumped and hit a clothesline as she went feet first between the middle and top ropes. She let Dixie fall to the ground and to her back as she maneuvered to the top rope. Rising to her full height, she sprung off the top rope for an elbow drop attack. The grounded woman managed to roll out of the way just in time. She felt her sides and jaw as she stood, definitely knowing there were going to be bruises in the morning. Carrie's elbow was hurting despite the pad she wore. When both women were standing up, Dixie swung wildly with a kick that was easily blocked. The other answered with a high kick to the head that got pushed aside and answered with a bicycle knee to the jaw. Dixie followed the knee with a yakuza kick that knocked her opponent to her knees. A second boot was loaded into the side of her head that floored the woman.

" _ _Gotta slow this down. She's gonna run rough shot over me if I let her.__ " Dixie felt her ribs again. " _ _Girl can certainly brawl!__ "

Dixie placed both hands on the ring ropes and began to lay into her foe with Stone Cold styled stomps to the stomach and chest. The Texan's heavy stomps did their damage before Dixie was called off by the ref. She pulled Carrie towards the center of the ring and flipped her over before doing another series of stomps. She backed up a little before jumping, back first, onto Carrietta with a standing senton bomb.

"These two girls are certainly trying to keep the pace of the match in their favor Claire. Dixie has been cutting Carrie off at every corner she can but Carrie, likewise, has been doing the same to her with dialing up the speed."

"Dixie's still trying to work that back with a Boston Crab. I don't agree with this," Claire remarked as the cowgirl pulled back to force a submission. "The crab will hurt your legs for sure but I still feel she just needs to go after those legs like a loan shark who hasn't been paid back."

Carrietta's back was on fire as her opponent wrenched back with the simple, but effective, submission. She groaned as she managed to use her muscles and push up. Though they were starting to strain a bit, she was able to crawl towards the bottom rope but Dixie pulled her back from it. Instead of going back into the Boston Crab she pulled her downed foe's legs up higher. She dropped her knee down and buried it into the back of Carrie's neck with a Liontamer.

"A good old fashion Liontamer. That's gonna hurt like Hell," Ken said.

"And look at the pressure she's applying," Claire pointed out with a pen. "Knee firmly on her neck, legs being wrenched back with authority. This is a good move to use in this stage of the fight. If she can just keep it up, Carrie's gonna need to tap out or face a broken neck or back. Chris Jericho got mileage out of this move when he used it and Dixie is trying to do the same as well."

The pain was excruciating and Carrie was in the center of the ring with nowhere to go.

"C'mon girl! Tap out 'cause I ain't lettin go!" Dixie taunted.

Carrietta was muffled with her face in the mat but she could still be heard shouting, "No!" among her stifled grunts of pain.

The hold was locked in for about 30 seconds and everyone was shocked at the pain tolerance Carrie exhibited. She grunted in pain but such a devastating maneuver usually brought out cries of pain. People weren't able to see the expression on her face as it was buried into the canvas, but her not giving into the hold was impressive to the audience.

"It's been a little bit since the hold was locked in and Dixie is not letting up. And will you stop with the Pepsi Claire: that's your third can this match!" Ken said as he stared at the two empty cans by his fellow commentator.

Claire just stared at him as Carrietta began wriggling to get her head free and slowly cracked open the can to bug Ken.

"God damn woman. How are you not 300 lbs or running to the bathroom right now?" he asked, turning back to the monitor.

She shrugged as she took a sip.

"I've got a bladder of steel. Hold up now: it looks like Carrie's making progress at freeing her head."

The girl managed to work her head free of Dixie's knee with a few targeted jabs to it. The Texan kept the hold on tight but the other wrestler began pushing up with her arms and, in another impressive showcase of strength, threw her foe over and out of the hold. The crowd found themselves getting behind the newcomer because of this endurance and spunk she was showing. Dixie was up on her feet first and moving in for a continued assault but she was met with a double palm thrust. She took a couple more desperation shots to the chest before pulling Carrie up by her hair. She let go when Carrie rammed her forehead into hers.

"Ohhhhhh," came the crowd's reaction; everyone's head was hurting from the cranium on cranium contact.

Stunned by the ferocious headbutt, she was bent over with a sharp thrust kick to the gut. Lifting her head up was a mistake because Carrie made her eat a quick thrust kick to the jaw, that was followed by a whirling Capoiera styled kick. The combination sent her rolling out of the ring.

"My God that was a hell of a headbutt! I could feel that from here," Claire exclaimed.

"And those kicks were picture perfect too but Carrietta is trying to rub some feeling into her back. Wait a minute, is Dixie busted open?" Ken asked as he leaned closer to the monitor.

"Dang Ken: I think she might be!"

The camera managed to center on a stunned Dixie Clements' head and, sure enough, a slight trickle of blood could be seen from where the headbutt had landed. She was trying to shake some sense back into her head before she noticed it. Touching the wound with her fingers, she winced and looked at the blood on her fingertips. Not a lot to be worried about as it was just a trickle but her head felt like she got headbutted by a goat.

" _ _Damn you got some fire,__ " she thought.

Dixie wanted to take a quick break for her head but she knew she should keep on the newcomer. She started to climb to the apron and Carrie noticed her. Dixie caught her with a quick hotshot that bounced her back to the mat. Without even thinking, Dixie adjusted her footing before pulling back and launched herself over the ropes, crashing down on Carrietta with a slingshot senton.

"Holy crap, that actually worked!" Dixie said to herself; as surprised by the move as the audience.

Immediately getting to her feet, she pulled the other up and put her head between her thighs. Dixie then wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up before dropping her down with a brutal powerbomb. She kept her hands locked and lifted her up again before slamming Carrietta down with as much force as possible. Hands still locked, she lifted her up again but spun around 360 degrees with the motion and dropped down into a final sitout powerbomb.

"And Min-seo starts the count: 1…2…and she kicked out!" Claire said amazed.

The look on Dixie's face was one of shock as she looked at Min-seo for conformation.

"That was definitely a 2 and a half count. She may have actually gotten that if she used her feet to cover Carrie's shoulders," Ken explained.

Claire nodded in agreement.

"Oh definitely. There's a chance that may have done it too. That transition into the spin was graceful and added a brutal level of momentum to the final bomb too. I'd say the newcomer's back is ripe for the picking now. A submission like the last one may do the trick."

Dixie slapped the mat in a show of annoyance as she stood back up. She delivered a number of swift stomps to the lower back as she looked at the nearest ring corner. Dixie then decided to drag her opponent, still facedown, into better position before climbing to the top.

This might be the beginning of the end for Hart," Ken analyzed. "That thunderous trio of powerbombs might have blasted out the last of her gas and momentum."

"And Dixie's feeling desperate I bet. She's gone to the top rope before for a savage elbow drop but the top rope is not her specialty in the slightest."

Ken nudged Claire, "Heh, I see what you did there."

Dixie steadied herself on the top rope and couldn't help but survey the crowd as she made the motion for an elbow drop attack. However she stopped when someone caught her eye in the front row: Reiko was sitting in a seat, clad in her black leather casual wear and the kendo stick accompanying her like usual. She just stared and gave a little wave like a queen or model might do. Suddenly Dixie was sent flying off the ropes to the unprotected metal grates. The fall was nasty and the Texan could only look up as Carrie rapidly mounted the top rope. The newcomer hurled herself off with reckless abandoned. An elbow was driven into her chest and everything hurt far worse now.

"Good Christ on Golgotha! What a fall and what a drop!" Claire exclaimed shocked.

"That was a hell of an elbow but Carrie had to have caused as much damage to herself the way she threw her body on Dixie. Those grates hurt like a bitch," Ken said as he scribbled something else down. "And what is Reiko doing out here Claire? She has no stake in this fight."

"She probably just wanted a front row show. And probably wanted to give Dixie another solid caning, Singapore style."

Claire looked down at the note that read, " _ _I know other people do elbow drops to the outside but she did that too.__ "

"Do your notes have anything more to add to Ms. Hart's bio? Like how she's batshit enough to throw her body onto a grounded opponent residing on steel grates?"

Ken looked through and pointed, "My buddy made mention of her having a daredevil fighting style. Likes to fly over and off of the ropes through people and things.

Claire scribbled something down herself as the wrestlers writhed on the ground, " _ _Maybe? But how or why?__ "

Carrie was the first to her feet on an adrenaline spike. She pulled herself into the ring as Min-seo continued counting. Dixie began to get up slowly herself and that's when Carrietta decided on her next move. The platinum blonde began to stomp her feet and attempted to warm up the crowd before running to rebound off the ropes. The referee had to quickly sidestep out of the way as Carrietta stepped up and off the middle rope. She tucked her legs and spun forward, crashing back first on top of Dixie like a meteor.

"Holy shit!" both commentators exclaimed.

Both were standing up and looking out towards the ring, Claire barely managing to save her Pepsi. Part of the camera panned to them and caught a glimpse of Claire mouthing something to Ken.

"Harbinger?

He looked through his notes from his friend and looked back up to Claire.

"Ladies and gentlemen, according to my notes, that move is dubbed the Harbinger. An impressive display of athleticism right there."

"Tope Con Hilo's are an impressive and dangerous move," Claire added as she settled back down into her chair. "Not many people step up on the ropes like that though. Can't say it gives much of an increase to the impact but it definitely makes for a spectacle. I can only immediately recall one other person who does it like that and ACH is definitely not a performer here."

Carrie is again the first back on her feet and she chucks Dixie back into the ring. In the center of the ring, she stands the Texas powerhouse up enough to have her in a hunched over position. The brawler then turned around and made a heart symbol with her hands before dramatically breaking it. Ken and Claire paused mid commentary when they saw the heart break symbol she used. Hooking Dixie's arms, she turned around and bends so her head is under her butt. Pushing up, she stands so Dixie is hung upside down and helpless.

"Oh shit," Ken cursed as he again scribbled something down.

" _ _Hartbreaker,__ " it read as Claire looked from it to the monitor.

"Folks it looks like we're about to see a good old fashioned Kudome Valentine. Brace your spines!" she warned as Carrie turned to wink at the nearest camera.

The Missouri girl dropped down to her butt as Dixie's neck impacted on the mat and Carrie rolled her for the pin. Min-seo got to the three count and signaled for the bell as a blur came flying into the ring from the top rope. Knees practically caved in the victorious wrestler's abdomen as a black leather jacket and pants wearing woman stood up in the center of the ring.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Claire asked furiously. "Who does she think she is spoiling this for her!?"

"Couldn't have Reiko waited for a better time to attack Dixie?" Ken spat lividly. "Why'd she have attack the new girl too!?"

Boos rang throughout the audience as Rowdy Reiko Hinomoto tossed down her kendo stick and dragged a wounded Carrie off her rival. She couldn't do much of anything as she was having trouble breathing after the Fallen Angel to her chest and stomach. Reiko yanked a barely conscious Dixie to her feet and tucked her head between her legs. She hooked an arm over the back and one beneath her chest then lifted her up; spinning her like a top with a pull of the arms. Dixie's neck and head were dropped to the mat with this same motion and momentum for the Sunset Driver. The boos became louder as she placed a foot on her chest cockily and victoriously. Then the Queen Cobra yanked Carrie up and hit the Sunset Driver on her too. The Japanese woman got down on her knees and stomach to just stare at the sweaty and unconscious women. Before standing up, she glided onto Carrie and provocatively straddled her before placing a kiss on her lips. She did the same, straddling Dixie a little while longer, and placed a kiss on her lips as well. Reiko then got to her feet, picked up her kendo stick as her music began playing, and left the ring. Only looking back winking as the camera's watched her walk to the back.

"And the kiss of the cobra strikes once more," Ken remarked annoyed.

Claire, typically okay with villainous actions every now and again, was livid at this moment, "Thanks for joining us and we hope you enjoyed the show."

Ken and Claire just looked at the monitor of a camera shot that lingered over the bodies of the two. One of them panned to Carrie and the two couldn't hide the growing malice in their voice.

"Goodnight everyone," the two said as the television feed was then cut.

Fin

Yeeeeeeeeeeeah: no excuses for the several months in between this and the last. I have no idea when I'll be starting on the next chapter either but I think I'm going to try doing that now more than later. There might be less wrestling and more story drama. I have had the next few chapter summaries written down at least so I do have something of a plan. As always, you people have a good day/night.


End file.
